footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 33
Everton was trying hard to win the Merseyside derby against city rival Liverpool in the Goodison Park, after missing good chances late on, which resulted in a goalless draw. Crystal Palace would have pulled five points clear of the drop zone had substitute Joshua King not netted a dramatic 89th-minute equaliser for Bournemouth. Huddersfield claimed a potentially crucial point in their battle against relegation as they drew with 10-man Brighton at the Amex Stadium in a game that saw both sides end their recent goal droughts. Newcastle moved 10 points clear of the relegation zone, thanks to goals from Jonjo Shelvey and Ayoze Pérez guided the Magpies to victory at Leicester City - their third Premier League win in a row. Tottenham Hotspur took a big step towards securing a top-four finish with victory at the relegation-threatened Stoke City - their sixth successive Premier League win. Christian Eriksen scored two goals for Spurs, before his second goal was claimed by his compatriot Harry Kane. Burnley fought back from a goal down to beat Watford with two goals in three minutes from substitute Sam Vokes and Jack Cork - whose header was confirmed by goal-line technology. This secured a fourth consecutive top-flight win for Burnley for the first time since 1968. The bottom side West Brom remain 10 points from safety with five games left after Jay Rodriguez's second-half goal was cancelled out. Swansea took a point in their own fight for survival courtesy of Tammy Abraham's headed equaliser. Manchester City must wait to secure the Premier League title after Manchester United mounted a remarkable second-half derby fightback to come from two goals down to win at Etihad Stadium. Danny Welbeck ended a goalless run of 16 Premier League games to score two and assist the other as Arsenal fought back to beat Southampton. Javier Hernández's second-half equaliser boosted West Ham's Premier League survival prospects and damaged Chelsea's slim hopes of finishing in the top four on an emotional day at Stamford Bridge. Match Details Saturday, 7 April 2018 ---- King | goals2 = Milivojević Zaha | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 10,730 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Pröpper | goals2 = Mounié | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,501 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Shelvey Pérez | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,066 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Eriksen Kane | stadium = Bet365 Stadium, Stoke | attendance = 29,515 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- | goals2 = Vokes Cork | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,044 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Abraham | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 23,297 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Gündoğan |goals2 = Pogba Smalling |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,259 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sunday, 8 April 2018 Welbeck Elneny | goals2 = Long Austin Stephens | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,374 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Chicharito | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,324 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- League table after Match day 33 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football